powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Spell
Broken Spell is the two-part premiere of Power Rangers: Mystic Force. Synopsis Plot Part 1 A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then, darkness came into power and the great battle began. An army of the undead swarmed over the land. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth. The undead army set their sights on the human world. The bravest wizard of them all casted a spell which sealed the evil in the depths of the underworld. The humans were never aware of the sacrifice. Even to this day they live in peace. A newcomer rides in on his bike to the city of Briarwood. Meanwhile in a music store called the Rock Porium, four employees are lectured by their boss when an earthquake occurs. During the earthquake, a crack in the gate appears releasing evil. A mysterious sorceress is alerted to the danger that has awakened. The four employess - Chip, Madison, Vida, and Xander are alerted to some old man asking for help. The old man tells them that his brother is in danger in the woods and asks for help. The newcomer - Nick speaks up and tells the old man that he needs a break and he'll help him. Xander tries to inform Nick of the strange stories about the woods and that once you go in, you don't come out. Nick is less than impressed and is determined to help anyway. Meanwhile in the depths of the Underworld, Necrolai reports to her master - Morticon that the human world was all they imagined it would be. The four eventually decide to join Nick and help the old man. The five unknowingly walk into another dimension in the forest. The five soon find themselves surrounded by evil zombies called Hidiacs. A strange sorceress dressed in a black robe uses her magic to defeat the Hidiacs and send the five to safety. At Rootcore, the sorceress reveals herself as Udonna and tells them the story of the great battle. She tells them that legend says that they are to be Power Rangers. Udonna's apprentice, Clare informs her of a situation and she tells the five to stay put. Clare is less than successful at keeping them there. The five find their way to Woodland Village, which was just attacked. The magical creatures worship them and identify the five as the Mystic Force. Their moment of worship is short-lived when a humungous troll appears and begins to attack. Udonna uses her magic wand to become the White Mystic Ranger. The five once again find themselves surrounded by Hidiacs. Udonna tells them to believe in magic in order to defeat them. The White Ranger uses her powers of snow and ice to freeze the troll and destroy it. Although the others are excited over their victory, Nick was unable to make the magic work and says he's out of there. Disappointed, Udonna sends Clare to guide him out of the woods. Koragg the Knight Wolf appears to finish the job that the Hidiacs failed to do by destroying them. Udonna and her new Rangers are taken down with a blast of Koragg's wolf attack. The situation looks hopeless... Part 2 Koragg has the Rangers down for the count. He merges with a giant steel stallion named Catastros to become a powerful centaur. Becoming the White Ranger, Udonna uses her magic to grow in order to combat the Knight Wolf. The two sense a farmiliarty about each other. Koragg uses his dark power to defeat Udonna, which causes it to snow. Clare notices the snow and senses that Udonna is in trouble. Koragg picks up Udonna's Snow Staff that has fallen to the ground - and is the source of her Ranger magic. Morticon tries to secure the Snow Staff for his own, but Koragg refuses to give it up. Udonna finally turns Clare back to normal and tells the Rangers not to go anywhere without their wands. Udonna transforms them into Mystic Morphers, which will be more to their generation's liking as they are in the form of cellphones. Udonna tells the Rangers to let the trees be their guide through the forest. They soon find they can travel through the trees. The Rangers teleport through the trees by thinking of the tree outside of the record store, which teleports them directly to it. Madison tries to convince Nick to stay in Briarwood and help, but he's intent with moving on with his life. Meanwhile at Rootcore, Clare questions Udonna's decision to give up on Nick. Pointing out how she was patient with her own screwups. Udonna tries again to reach out to Nick and tells him that his being the first to help the old man showed her that he was destined to be the leader. The Rangers are called into battle and as they reach the forest, they realize they have new uniforms. The Rangers are soon faced by the Hidiacs and get ready to take them down. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Using their Mystic Morphers, the four transform into the Power Rangers. Nick receives a vison that the other Rangers are in trouble and rides to their rescue - delivering Koragg a flying kick to the shield. Finally believing in magic, Nick's magical power awakens. Nick morphs into the Red Ranger and uses the power of fire to bring down the Hidiacs. Koragg threatens the Rangers that this is the only beginning and they will meet again. The five Power Rangers are finally united together in an effort to protect both dimensions from evil. Later at the Rock Porium, Xander, Madison, Chip, and Vida use their magic to clean the store. Toby is shocked to find the store clean. They are soon greeted by Leelee - a new girl in town who is looking for help. Xander and Chip instantly both rush to help, but they don't seem to be the ones she's interested in. Leelee wants Nick to help her and much to his dismay, the other Rangers convince Toby to hire him. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Force Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Force Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Force Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Force Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Force Ranger) *Peta Rutter as Udonna Trivia *When Koragg is released from the Underworld, he says "At last! After so many years I'm free!" which is a reference on Rita's dialogue from the MMPR first season opening sequence. *The Rangers' dialogue in Rootcore when Vida says they should hear Udonna out is a reference to the original Rangers' dialogue in the Command Center in Day of the Dumpster. *This episode is adapted from Mahou Sentai Magiranger Stage 1: The Morning of Departure and Stage 2: Bring Out the Courage. Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode Category:Season Premieres